


Method Acting

by parenthetical



Series: Character Bleed [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Impala, J-Squared, Jared/Dean!Jensen, M/M, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't think there's anything <em>wrong</em> about him having a bit of a crush on Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

**Author's Note:**

> sarah_charade has [recorded a podfic of this story](http://community.livejournal.com/charade_writes/493.html); chemm80 has also recorded an [audiofic of the entire trilogy](http://chemm80.livejournal.com/64583.html). \0/ Thank you both! &lt;3

Jared doesn't think there's anything _wrong_ about him having a bit of a crush on Dean Winchester.

He figures it's pretty much understandable. Maybe even to be expected. After all, Dean looks almost exactly like Jensen, only cockier, with harder edges and a razor-sharp grin. What's more, Jared knows Dean, has spent so much time in-character with him that he practically considers him a real person now, someone who cracks him up and infuriates him and just makes him _feel_ at a level way deeper than he'd ever imagined a fictional character could. And when someone calls "Cut!", Dean shoots him a grin that says he knows _exactly _what he's doing to Jared before melting back into Jensen, smiling softer but with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and some days Jared isn't sure he can wait until they get back to their trailers before he jumps his co-star.

But though he doesn't think his crush on Dean is _wrong_, he does occasionally worry that Jensen might take it the wrong way, figure that he's just a stand-in for his alter-ego or something equally ridiculous, especially since Jensen's been suffering from character bleed on and off this season. So Jared tries to keep his crush under control: tries not to jump Jensen while he's still wearing Dean's clothes, tries to stop himself from smiling stupidly when he hears music playing that he knows Dean would love, tries not to get too turned on while watching Dean from the sidelines when he has a scene without Sam.

Not that that's always easy. Especially when Dean's chanting in Latin, voice cold and strong as he paces around the female demon, the unfamiliar words on Dean's lips going straight to Jared's cock, and he has to melt away into the darkness once the incantation's over so he can take care of his problem before Jensen returns, shucking off Dean's voice along with his jacket.

Yeah, refraining from jerking off while thinking about Dean is another thing Jared needs to work on.

He suspects that Jensen might have an inkling about his crush, but he's seemed more vaguely amused than pissed so far, and Jared's really hoping he managed to pass off the incident in Jensen's trailer the other week as him simply finding Jensen really, really hot in a leather jacket throwing knives at his dart board. Because, well, Jensen _was _really, really hot like that. The fact that it had been like walking in to find Dean occupying his co-star's trailer had nothing to do with it. Really.

Shit, he is in so much trouble.

And while he doesn't think it's _wrong_, it does feel just close enough to being unfaithful to make him uneasy. Which is screwed up, because having a crush on a character played by your significant other can hardly count as cheating, can it? And it's not like it could ever go anywhere, what with Dean not really _existing _outside their heads. So there's no call to freak out about it. Especially considering how understandable it is. Dean is fucking hot, that's all there is to it. So is Jensen. It's all good.

Except Jared really is kind of freaking out a bit. And when Jensen _almost _walks into Jared's trailer one evening while Jared's jerking off in the shower with Dean's name on his lips, Jared panics and takes himself off to a bar to get very, very drunk just as soon as he's managed to towel off and shrug on some clothes.

It's a good bar for angsting in. Jared hardly ever comes here; he likes bright places with happy people, where he can laugh and joke and hang out with his friends. This bar is dimly lit and near-deserted, but at least he can be assured of anonymity while he tries to drink himself into oblivion. He stares moodily down at his bottle of beer, peeling the label away in shreds.

The jukebox starts playing Metallica, and Jared laughs bitterly under his breath. He's not drunk enough for this shit.

"This seat taken?"

Jared's head snaps up so fast he almost gets whiplash, because he _knows_ that voice.

Dean doesn't bother to wait for permission, which is just as well, since Jared isn't sure he could say a word out right now. This is Dean in front of him, not Jensen; they look very alike, but not quite identical, and Jared can tell the difference immediately, recognises the assessing look in Dean's eyes as he settles down opposite him, the faint smirk as he takes in Jared's slack-jawed expression, the slight tilt to his head that says **_oh _**yeah.

Jared just stares for a long moment, taking in Dean's leather jacket, the amulet against his chest, the bracelet twined around his wrist, the ring clinking against the beer bottle. Dean's eyes have the same intensity that keeps him hooked when he's playing Sam, but he's never had that intensity directed at him as _Jared _before, and in two seconds flat he's gone from angsting to so turned on it hurts.

For a stupid moment he feels he should... say something, ask Jensen what he's doing, if this is okay, if he's sure, but Dean raises his beer bottle to his lips and tilts his head back, and the motion of his throat as he swallows drives everything else out of Jared's mind.

"So," Dean says, setting his beer down with a _clink_, eyes still gazing intently at Jared. "That beer do somethin' to piss you off? The way you were glaring at it just now, I figured maybe I should step in."

Jared can't help but laugh. "What, protect me from the beer bottle?"

"Nah," Dean says dismissively. "You look like you could take it." His eyes sweep appreciatively down Jared's body, and Jared feels his heart speed up. "But I figured the beer bottle might need protecting from you. It's pretty defenceless." He reaches out and takes it from Jared's grasp, his fingers trailing across the backs of Jared's hands for a moment before he pulls back and lifts the bottle to his mouth.

Jared stares at those lips wrapped around the bottle he had been drinking from himself just a few minutes before, and tries not to whimper.

"You got a name?" Dean asks, lowering Jared's beer, fingers grazing absently over the shredded label.

Jared manages to pull himself together enough to reply, even if he is almost too turned on to think. "Jared."

Dean nods in response. "Dean." The faint smile playing at his lips tells Jared that his reactions are not going unnoticed. "So, Jared, you play pool?"

It takes Jared a moment to drag his mind away from _musthavesexnow _to the concept of playing pool. "Uh, yeah. You want a game?"

Dean's smile is wicked. "Bring it on. And bring your beer, too. But treat it right this time." He shoves the bottle and it skates back across the table to Jared, who catches it without looking away from Dean's gaze. Dean pushes to his feet and heads over towards the pool tables.

Jared watches the unconscious grace of Dean's movements, then raises the bottle to his lips and takes a sip, feeling it burn against his lips like a kiss, before he follows.

He finds it difficult to concentrate on the game, unsurprisingly. Normally, Jared's pretty good at pool, but Dean is better than him - better than Jensen, for that matter, and that kind of breaks Jared's brain if he thinks about it too much, so he doesn't. Fortunately, it's easy to distract himself, because Dean playing pool is one giant distraction. Jared figures he's got it down to a fine art, since normally he's hustling for money. Everything he does - bending over the pool table, shirt hitching up to reveal his lower back; leaning casually against the bar, fingers absently stroking along the pool cue cradled in his hands; prowling around the table as Jared bends over to take his shot, green eyes like a weight on Jared's back - is driving Jared crazy, and he's pretty sure he's never lost a game of pool this badly in his life. Not that he gives a damn.

Dean grins at him, because they both know he's won. He sinks the last few balls confidently, then straightens, and the heat in his eyes makes Jared swallow hard.

"Good game," Jared says, because he's not entirely sure how Dean would react to 'Can we have sex now?'

Dean grins slowly. "Do I win a prize?" He sets the pool cue down and stalks slowly around the table towards Jared.

 

Jared puts down his own cue and takes a deep breath, before suddenly realising: this is _Dean_. Why exactly is he worrying about Dean's reaction to being hit on?

"Yeah," Jared says, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. "I think you do."

Heat flashes in Dean's eyes and he reaches out to grab his jacket without breaking eye contact. "Then how about we get outta here?"

~*~

Jared's so far gone that when they walk out of the bar and he sees the Impala waiting, he doesn't even think to question it until they're halfway back to his apartment. After a moment, though, he shrugs off his surprise. It was pretty obvious already that Jensen's put some thought into this. When it comes to acting, he's a perfectionist.

"Straight ahead?" Dean asks, interrupting as if he knows Jared's over-thinking now.

"Uh, no, left at the crossroads," Jared says, and stops thinking.

The parking garage beneath Jared's apartment building is dimly lit and dingy, lights crackling overhead. Dean barely has time to park the Impala before Jared is on him.

There's not enough room for Jared to crawl into Dean's lap comfortably, but he does his best, pressing Dean back against the seat, feeling the steering wheel jam into his spine. Dean is making pleased noises and kissing him back, those goddamn lips that drive Jared crazy at the best of times now hot and demanding against his own.

Dean kisses differently to Jensen. Kissing Jensen is soft and warm and like falling, and Jared never wants to stop. Dean's kiss is hungry, demanding, as hot and ruthless as his knife-throwing, and Jared thinks that if they keep it up too long he might pass out.

He tries to press closer, but there really is no room, and the steering wheel is definitely doing its best to thwart him.

Dean pulls away, laughing low and dirty. "I like the way you think, but why don't we take this someplace I can strip those jeans off you?"

Jared is out of the car and tugging Dean towards the elevator faster than he would have thought humanly possible.

Inside the elevator, Dean shoves Jared up against the mirrored wall and tugs his head down for another kiss. Jared moans and pulls him closer, slipping one hand beneath the turned-up collar of that damnable leather jacket, running his fingers along the nape of Dean's neck, curling his hand around the knot of the cord on which Dean's amulet hangs. Dean almost _growls_, and Jared is giving serious thought to hitting the emergency stop button and just fucking up against the elevator wall when the doors spring open with a _ding_.

They stumble down the corridor to the apartment door. Jared fumbles with his keys, his hands shaking, and Dean doesn't help, pressed up tight behind him, mouth hot against his neck. Jared moans, half in arousal, half in frustration, and then _thank god _the door opens and he stumbles inside. Dean moves with him, and Jared slams the door closed and then slams Dean up against it.

Dean seems to have no problem with being manhandled; he leans up, face tilting to meet Jared's lips as they close on his. Jared pushes at Dean's jacket, and Dean shoves away from the wall, pressing into Jared to give himself room to shrug it off. Jared starts working on the buttons of Dean's shirt, then moans into his mouth as he feels Dean's hands slip beneath his shirt and t-shirt to slide up his back, fingernails grazing just hard enough to make him shudder.

Jared breaks the kiss so that he can trace the line of Dean's jaw with his mouth, savouring the texture of Dean's stubble against his lips. Dean throws his head back with a groan, an irresistible invitation for Jared to nip his way down his neck, sucking hard as he feels Dean's hands start working on the buckle of his belt, and that's it, Jared can't even think any more. Everything descends into a blurred flurry of movement as they scramble out of their own clothes and tug off each other's.

They stumble blindly through Jared's apartment, tripping over furniture because they can't stop kissing, can't stop touching, can't pull away long enough to look where they're going. Jared hears something topple over and the shatter of breaking glass, but he couldn't give a damn. They reach the door to Jared's bedroom and Dean presses him up hard against the doorframe, sucking at his throat, pushing a thigh between Jared's legs and against his cock. Jared moans helplessly and can't stop himself from rocking against Dean's thigh; it's a minute before he can think clearly enough to put his hands on Dean's chest to shove him back, into the room and onto the bed.

They roll together, pressing and pulling, gasping for air and kissing like they can't stop. There's no thinking now, just heat. Dean's amulet grazes along Jared's chest as they kiss, then brushes against his nipple, and Jared breaks the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning desperately. Dean grins at him and starts working his way down Jared's body, mouth and amulet blazing winding, interlocking trails that make Jared's stomach muscles jump. Then Dean is tugging down Jared's boxers and wrapping warm fingers around his cock.

Jared's not quiet at the best of times, and especially not during sex, but he doesn't think he's ever been this out of control. He cries out and mentally thanks god for the fact that his apartment has good soundproofing, for the fact that he has such an awesome lover, for the fact that Dean's mouth is now closing around his cock. Normally he would try to be considerate when someone is going down on him, but he's long past being able to control his body's response to Dean, and he can't stop himself from thrusting up hard into his mouth. But then Dean's hands close firmly on his hips, holding him down, controlling him, and Jared thinks he might just come from that alone.

Dean pulls off him for a moment, and Jared can't hold back a whimper. "Lube?" Dean asks, his voice low and sex-roughened.

"Top drawer," Jared chokes out, his own voice shot to hell.

He lies still and tries to catch his breath while Dean leans over to fish around in the drawer, settling back a moment later with lube and a condom. Then a slick finger pushes against Jared, circling, then into him, as straightforward and intense as Dean himself. Before Jared can do more than moan, Dean's mouth is hot around his cock again, and Jared's brain short-circuits into _need_ and _now_ and _ohgoddon'tstop_.

He's close, so close, and when Dean pulls off him again he damn-near sobs. Dean's hands are shaking as they stroke his thighs reassuringly and push his legs up. Then Dean thrusts into him, unhesitating and uncompromising, and Jared arches his back and cries out. It's good, so fucking good, and hurts just enough for him not to come instantly, pulling him back from the brink.

Dean braces himself with his hands on either side of Jared's face and begins to move. The pace he sets is a little rougher and faster than Jensen would, and Jared pushes up to meet him, encouraging him to lose control. He reaches up to touch Dean's amulet and then the taut planes of Dean's face, before tangling his hand in Dean's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Dean's amulet grazes along his chest again, and Jared moans into his mouth.

Dean wraps a hand around Jared's cock. Jared almost wants to stop him, because he doesn't want to come, doesn't want to leave this moment. But Dean's thrusts inside him are becoming jerkier, slowly starting to lose their rhythm as he gets close. He's hitting _that _spot, his hand working Jared's cock, his green eyes holding Jared's gaze: it's all too much, and suddenly Jared is almost screaming as he comes. A few more erratic thrusts and Dean follows him, mouth working soundlessly, before he collapses on top of Jared.

It's a long moment before either of them can move, but eventually Dean presses a kiss to Jared's chest and pulls out of him. Jared is almost asleep already, utterly boneless and satiated. He's only vaguely aware of Dean cleaning them both up and climbing back into bed, but he remains conscious just long enough to curl himself around Dean. He's asleep before Dean can voice any complaint about the snuggling.

~*~

Jared wakes up the next morning to find Jensen curled up in his arms, warm and smiling, blinking up at him sleepily.

"You," Jared starts, then shakes his head, because for once in his life he is just about speechless. "_Jesus_, Jensen."

Jensen's smile widens into a grin, and he tugs Jared down for a kiss.

"You're welcome," he says when their lips finally part, quite some time later. "Think you're done angsting about it, now?"

Jared stares at him. "Holy shit, Jensen." Yeah, the angsting is pretty much _forgotten_ in favour of wondering whether Jensen would maybe be willing to do this again sometime. Hell, role-playing is what they _do_, right? Suddenly Jared can't remember why he was worried about this whole thing in the first place.

Jensen chuckles lazily, and pulls Jared back down on top of him. "Glad you liked."

"'Liked'," Jared murmurs incredulously, going with him willingly and resting his head on Jensen's chest. "Jesus."

Jensen's heart beats steadily beneath him, and Jared has almost let it lull him back to sleep when he hears Jensen's voice murmur in his ear.

"'Sides, maybe if I'm lucky you'll return the favour some day."


End file.
